


Familiar Faces

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, these two are too soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Crowley gets jealous when Aziraphale believes that the new Doctor Who was a rather attractive bloke. Aziraphale puts his mind at rest.





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Ineffable husbands bingo prompt Fluff.

When asked about the relationship between an angel and a demon there are a few questions that come to mind for most humans. The most popular question by far is: “What do an angel and a demon do together for fun?”

It has already been established that while demons love to dance, Angels do not dance unless it happens to be a gavotte. The only problem with the exception on the angels side is that the very same dance also provides an exception on the demon's side, and that is that the only dance that A demon does not do is the gavotte. 

However there is another form of entertainment which both Angels and Demons have come to love since it’s invention on earth. They love watching TV, especially when the program is that which the humans call ‘Fantasy’ One particular example of this is a show called Doctor Who. 

Both Aziraphale and Crowley had been a fan since the show first started. They hadn't started out watching the show together. (The day that the first episode had aired Aziraphale had been very upset because of the President Kennedy Shooting. Crowley had been the demon to influence Lee Harvey Oswald a few years earlier, so Aziraphale refused to talk to the demon because as he said “That President was quite a lovely chap and there was no reason that a man like that should be shot.)

Each watched the show on their own until the mid-seventies, when, after crowley had gotten mad at his TV and thrown a potted plant at it, they began to watch it together and a weekly engagement was arranged. The two even drank together in 1989 when it was announced that the show was going on a ‘permanent hiatus.” the ending of the show was another act that crowley had gotten a commendation for, although he had no idea why downstairs had benefited from the cancelling of a TV show. This was one of the only times that crowley had ever not celebrated a commendation that he had gotten without doing any work.

When the movie came out in 1996 the two met up yet again to see it in the theatre. Aziraphale was most excited, he even wore his hand-knitted replica of the scarf worn by the fourth doctor. Aziraphale had taken up knitting just so he could make this replica. This baffled Crowley completely because he couldn't understand why the angel would go through so much work rather than just miracling one into existence. 

In 2005 the angel and demon pair joined together again every week for the reboot of their favourite show. They had been most distressed when the ninth doctor had only stayed for one season but they were quite excited to see what would happen next. This is why they found themselves together on Christmas day 2005.

“Angel, how much time do we have until the episode starts, I don’t want to miss it and this popcorn is taking way too long” Crowley called from his kitchen.

“Can’t you just miracle a bowl and not worry about missing anything, Crowley?” Aziraphale responded from the couch in crowley’s living room. Despite not being a huge fan of the Big-Boss-Upstairs’ son, crowley’s penthouse was nicely decorated for the holiday. The demon had put up a tree and had Christmas baubles all over the place. Aziraphale strongly suspected that Crowley had done it just for him. 

“Angell” he whined. “It’s Jiffy pop. Nothing tastes as goods Jiffy POP.” 

“OH! It’s starting! Hurry up” Aziraphale shouted, ignoring what the demon had said. 

Crowley grumbled while he waited for his popcorn to finish. He didn’t reach the couch until the opening credits had already started. 

“What did I miss?” Aziraphale reaches for the popcorn as soon as Crowley sat next to him. 

“The new Doctor landed the TARDIS in London near Jackie’s flat and then he passed out.” 

“So how is he? The new guy I mean?”

“Crowley. He’s said two words. I can’t tell if he’s good or not yet.” Aziraphale pauses and then added. “But he’s quite a good looking chap.” 

The smile Crowley had been sporting turned down just a little. He didn’t know why but the thought of his Angel calling another bloke “good looking” didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. It wasn’t jealousy. Or was it? No. It definitely wasn’t jealousy. Crowley didn’t get jealous. Especially not over an angel. They shouldn't have been friends much less- No. Crowle refused to think about it. He wasn't jealous.

Nevertheless, Crowley didn’t like it. 

“Right.” He decided not to touch Aziraphale’s comment instead choosing to stew in silence and eat his Jiffy POP. This silence lasted for about ten minutes until Jackie started being her annoying self, and he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “For Fucks sake, Jackie Let the man speak!” he fumed. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hand on his arm to calm him. He took a glance towards the angel, noticing there was an amused smile there. Crowley was known for his outbursts towards Tv shows. He himself smiled a second before turning back to the television. He really was enjoying this new reboot so far. 

Somewhere towards the end of the episode Crowley’s mind wandered again towards the new man that took over the role of The Doctor. He seemed like a competent enough actor, but he also seemed a bit like a pretty boy. There was something vaguely familiar about the man’s features, but Crowley couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was. Perhaps Crowley had tempted the actor, or one of his family members.

Aziraphale’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts as the episode ended.

“Crowley, are you ok? You seem rather quiet.” 

If Crowley was surprised that the angel noticed his odd behavior, he didn’t notice. He nodded in response 

“So how do you like the new Doctor?” Aziraphale pressed further in hopes of leading the conversation into conversation of what was really bothering Crowley. 

Crowley took a few seconds to form a sentence that wouldn't give him away. “I think he could be ok. He kind of seems like a pretty boy though.” Crowley hadn’t realized what he had said until he saw the look of understanding dawn on Aziraphale’s face. 

The angel could always read him like one of those books he guarded so preciously down in that shop of his.

“Oh, so that’s what’s bothering you. That I said that he was a good looking chap.” 

It was a statement rather than a question. Crowley’s silence gave Aziraphale all the answer that he needed to continue. 

“So you’re jealous, now are you?” Aziraphale gave the demon a cheeky grin as he began to protest. Aziraphale put a finger over the demon’s lips before he could fully form any protests. 

“Do you know why I think he’s good looking?” he continued. 

Crowley knew where this was going and he didn’t want to hear it. He knew he was about to hear all of the things that this actor had that crowley himself didn’t have. All the things that Aziraphale wanted in a man and another reason that the two could never- well, it wasn’t something he wanted to hear. 

Aziraphale continued regardless. “He has a jawline that you could cut a throat with” The angel said this while he traced the outline of Crowley’s own jaw. 

Crowley’s brow furrowed. This was not going where he thought it was going to go. 

“He’s got hair that I could never get tired of running my fingers through.” Aziraphale ruffled the demon’s hair. Crowley began to speak up again but Aziraphale just interrupted him this time. “He’s got the sexiest voice. One that I could listen to for hours and not get bored. He’s got lips that I could kiss for the rest of time.”

Before Crowley could register that last part of what Aziraphale had said, the Angel had captured his lips in a tender kiss. He only just had time to react and start to reciprocate before the angel pulled away. 

Aziraphale looked into the demon’s eyes. “Crowley, he looks like you. That’s why I like him.”

Crowley was dumbstruck. “You mean- you-” 

“Yes, you foul fiend, you.” Aziraphale gave the demon a mischievous grin. “It seems you have broken the eighth commandment and stolen my heart.”

Crowley laughed. This all seemed so ridiculous. He refused to believe it. That is, until he looked into the angel’s eyes he saw there, in those eyes that he loved so much, a reflection of his own. He saw hope, hope of a new beginning as more than they had been. He saw fear. The same fear that he was experiencing at that very moment. The fear of rejection and the fear of potentially losing his best friend in the entire world.

It was because of what he saw there in his angel’s eyes that Crowley decided to take a leap of faith. Crowley crashed his lips against Aziraphile’s. It was the kiss that both men had waited six thousand years for.

And the path that it took to get there? Well, that path was… ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Thanks to the great @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for being a great beta


End file.
